Pré-au-Lard sous la neige
by waesley
Summary: Lily avait toujours trouvé un moyen pour refuser les avances de James. Mais, prise au dépourvu, elle a pour la première fois accepté une sortie avec le beau brun, et ce à l'occasion d'une sortie organisé à Pré-au-Lard. Leur journée se passera-t-elle à merveille ou tournera-t-elle au désastre? Une chose est sûre, elle ne manquera pas de rebondissements! [OS]


—Très bien, mademoiselle Evans! s'exclama le professeur Slughorn en voyant la délicate couleur rose de ma potion.

Je souris discrètement. C'était la première fois que nous préparions un philtre d'amour et j'étais plus qu'heureuse de réussir au premier coup. Quoique les potions qui me donnaient de la difficulté à les préparer, je pouvais les compter sur une seule main...

—Bien, les élèves! s'exlama Slughorn pour attirer l'attention des plus distraits. Avant que le cours ne finisse, je tiens simplement à vous informer qu'il y a une sortie organisée à Pré-au-Lard ce vendredi.

—Mais, monsieur... Vendredi, c'est demain, non? demanda discrètement une voix au fond de la classe.

Il y eut un léger moment de silence pendant que Slughorn, l'air gêné, consulta son calendrier.

—C'est... c'est exact! Et bien, mieux vaut être prévenu plus tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas? dit le professeur Slughorn.

Sur ce, le cours se termina, et je sortis en compagnie de mon amie Alice.

—En tout cas, que Slughorn nous l'ait dit à la dernière minute, ça ne me dérange pas! Tant que ça nous fait des vacances... Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas allée à Pré-au-Lard, il faudra que j'aie chez Honeydukes, s'exclama ma meilleure amie.

On continua notre chemin vers la salle commune, où on arriva les premières. Quelques instants plus tard, d'autres élèves de Gryffondor firent leur entrée, dont quatre garçons qui m'étaient plus que familiers. Les trois premiers n'étaient nul autre que Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. En apercevant le dernier, James Potter, je détournai rapidement le regard et trouvai un sujet quelconque pour parler avec Alice. Mon moment de tranquillité ne dura malheureusement qu'une ou deux secondes.

—Hé, Evans! m'interpella ce cher James en se dirigeant vers mon amie et moi.

Je soupirai, puis me tournai vers lui.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore? dis-je, découragée.

J'entendis son meilleur ami, Sirius, murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu trop à mon goût à "ta virginité".

—Oh, Merlin, c'est reparti, dis-je tout bas en levant les yeux au ciel.

—Ça va, Lily, tu peux m'appeler James, déclara le garçon avec un air moqueur. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, hein!

Alice pouffa de rire, et je lui jetai un regard meurtrier. Le seul problème avec Alice, c'était qu'elle était persuadée qu'au fond de moi, j'aimais James, et que, tôt ou tard, je sortirais avec lui. Et s'il vous arrivait d'insinuer que ses "prédictions" étaient fausses devant elle, eh bien, gare à vos fesses, car Alice y croyait dur comme fer.

—Donc Lily, reprit Potter, je me demandais si tu avais quelqu'un pour t'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard demain.

Un sourire charmeur avait remplacé l'air moqueur dans le visage de James à une vitesse fulgurante. Trop heureuse de refuser ses avances, je me tournai vers Alice et rétorquai:

—Oui, justement, j'y vais avec Ali...

Mais "Ali" l'avait vue venir, et elle me coupa la parole avant même que je termine de dire son nom.

—Ah mais non, ce ne sera pas possible! J'y vais avec... avec... avec Frank! S'exclama maladroitement mon amie en envoyant la main au dénommé Frank, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait entendu son nom dans notre conversation.

Bien sûr, je ne croyais pas un mot de son excuse bidon. J'étais la seule personne à qui elle avait parlé depuis l'annonce de la sortie!

—J'en déduis donc que tu es libre? demanda James, la voix mielleuse.

—Je... et si je te dis que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller? dis-je en le défiant du regard.

—Alors tu seras une menteuse, répondit-il, toujours avec ce ton joueur dans la voix.

Bon. D'un côté, j'avais Alice, qui venait de me poignarder dans le dos, et de l'autre, j'avais James, qui n'avait pas l'air de lâcher l'affaire, et ses trois amis qui ne me laisseraient pas me défiler comme j'en avais si bien l'habitude.

—Rejoins-moi à la Grande Salle demain, à dix heures. Si t'es pas là, je pars sans toi, déclarai-je.

Puis, je me levai et me dirigeai vers mon dortoir, non sans entendre le "OOOOOH" de Sirius, le "AAAAAH" de Peter et le rire de Remus. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me jetai sur mon lit tandis qu'Alice montait les escaliers quatre à quatre.

—Lilyyyyy! hurla Alice en se précipitant dans le dortoir.

Je ne la regardai même pas se lancer sur son matelas, toujours en beuglant "yyyyy" du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait.

—HA! Je le savais, je le savais, que tu finirais par lui dire oui! Je suis trop forte!

—Ouais, c'est pas comme si on m'y avait forcée... répliquai-je.

—Roooh, arrête un peu de casser l'ambiance, sale rabat-joie! dit Alice en me lançant son oreiller.

Je souris en entendant les paroles de mon amie. Au moins, avec elle, je ne m'ennuyais jamais!

oOo

Après être sortie de la douche le vendredi matin, je me dirigeai vers le miroir et m'emparai du sèche-cheveux. J'étais la seule du dortoir à l'utiliser, parce que j'étais aussi la seule qui se retrouvait avec un afro si j'utilisais la magie pour sécher mes cheveux. En regardant ma longue chevelure rousse virevolter partout sous le souffle de la machine moldue, je me disais que je pourrais les laisser lousses, plutôt que de faire mon habituelle queue de cheval. Lorsque je fus séchée, je revêtis mon uniforme, en ajoutant mon manteau noir et, évidemment, mon écharpe rouge foncée et jaune. Puis, à neuf heure cinquante, je me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle. Normalement, Alice m'aurait accompagnée, mais la rusée s'était débrouillée pour vraiment inviter Frank à passer la journée avec elle. Ce fut donc toute seule que je mis les pieds dans la Grande Salle, où la plupart des autres élèves de cinquième année étaient réunis, ainsi que les directeurs des quatre maisons. Je cherchai James du regard, et ne tardai pas à remarquer sa chevelure dépeignée, dépassant d'une tête au moins la majorité de la foule. Il était accompagné de ses trois amis, qui ne tardèrent pas à me remarquer et à signaler ma présence à Potter. Il fallait dire que mes cheveux couleur feu attiraient l'attention, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient détachés. Potter laissa ses amis derrière et se dirigea vers moi, les mains dans les poches, toujours avec son fameux sourire en coin.

—Ouais, Evans! Tu les tiens, tes promesses!

—Tu pensais que je ne viendrais pas? demandai-je, avec un léger rictus.

—Honnêtement, je croyais que tu viendrais. Personne ne peut me résister.

Il rigola face à mon air sceptique. Puis, les enseignants prirent la parole.

—Attention, les élèves... Attention... s'exclama Slughorn.

Auncun étudiant ne daigna le regarder.

—Votre attention, je vous prie! Résonna la voix de McGonagall, amplifiée grâce à la magie. Nous allons maintenant nous diriger vers Pré-au-Lard. Lorsque nous arriverons là-bas, vous serez libres. Vous n'avez toutefois pas le droit de dépasser les limites de Pré-au-Lard, et il est bien entendu formellement interdit de vous approcher de la cabane hurlante.

Je remarquai que James eut un léger sourire, ainsi que Sirius, Remus et Peter, mais je n'y portai pas attention.

—Vous pouvez revenir au château quand vous le voulez, à condition de nous en informer, moi ou un autre enseignant, avant. Vous devez être de retour au plus tard à seize heures. Autrement, une semaine de retenues vous rappelleront d'être ponctuel la prochaine fois.

Le groupe se mit en route. Pré-au-Lard se trouvait à environ vingt minutes de marche de Poudlard. J'aurais cru que cela laisserait place à un silence gênant entre James et moi, mais ce dernier ne put pas fermer sa bouche de tout le trajet. Il me bombardait de questions, et je faisais de mon mieux pour lui répondre le plus vaguement possible. J'étais encore légèrement en colère contre lui pour m'avoir forcé la main. Quoiqu'à vrai dire, on pouvait qualifier James d'un vrai persévérant. Le nombre de fois qu'il m'avait demandé si j'étais libre égalait le nombre de fois que j'avais refusé de sortir avec lui, mais hier était l'exception à la règle. Je devais tout de même avouer que j'avais toujours trouvé qu'il avait un certain charme, quand je le croisais dans le couloir, avec son attitude bien à lui, ou quand je l'apercevais près du lac, son vif d'or à la main. Le véritable problème avec lui, c'était qu'il se montrait si arrogant! Je me souvenais encore de ce qui s'était produit l'an passé avec Severus. C'était d'ailleurs en partie à cause de James et ses amis crétins si Severus et moi n'étions plus amis.

"Quoique... quand je regarde avec qui Severus se tient cette année, je me demande si nous nous tiendrions toujours ensemble..." pensai-je.

Il était vrai que mon ancien ami n'avait pas des fréquentations bien recommandables... J'étais tellement dans la lune que je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés à Pré-au-Lard. Les élèves commencèrent à s'éparpiller. La plupart se dirigeaient vers le magasin de confiseries.

—Ça te dit, Honeydukes? me demanda James en pointant du menton la masse d'élèves qui y allaient aussi.

J'étais sur le point d'accepter quand je me rappelai qu'Alice m'avait dit qu'elle irait. Je dis donc à James que nous pourrions y aller plus tard. Puis, un coup de vent me fit trembler de froid.

—Il fait pas chaud, hein? s'exclama James, qui lui aussi commençait à avoir le nez rouge. Viens, il y a un endroit dont j'ai entendu parler, ils servent du thé et des boissons chaudes du genre!

Je le suivis donc vers une minuscule boutique. La pancarte indiquait "Salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu". James ouvrit la porte.

—Après vous, Mademoiselle, dit-il en me tenant la porte.

J'entrai, mais je n'étais pas dupe. Je jetai un rapide regard sur le reflet que projetait la vitrine, ce qui me prouva que les yeux de James étaient en effet dirigés un peu trop bas à mon gout. Je tirai mon manteau le plus bas possible. Nous venions à peine d'entrer qu'une dame ronde se dirigea vers nous.

—Ah, bienvenue, bienvenue! Entrez, ne soyez pas gênés! Tenez, j'ai une belle table juste pour vous ici, dit-elle en pointant une table pour deux. Mettez-vous à l'aise. Je reviendrai pour prendre votre commande!

James et moi nous faufilions tant bien que mal entre les tables, dont seulement une ou deux étaient occupées. On prit place à la table que la dame nous avait pointée. Elle était un peu à l'écart. James s'avança pour tirer ma chaise, mais je l'en empêchai.

—Ça... ça ira.

—Comme tu veux, dit-il en esquissant un sourire devant ma gêne.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la dame vienne prendre notre commande, et j'en profitai pour jeter un coup d'oeil autour de moi. La pièce était décorée en bleu et un agréable parfum émanait des fleurs posées sur les tables. Un beau lustre était suspendu au plafond. Il était clair que cet endroit était fait pour les couples voulant passer un moment romantique. James, qui avait lui aussi regardé un peu autour de lui, me regarda et prit un air gêné.

—Je te jure que j'étais jamais venu ici... dit-il.

—Mouais, bien sûr... répondis-je, abordant à mon tour un sourire en coin.

—Je te jure, j'en savais rien! C'est...

Il sembla réaliser quelque chose.

—C'est Sirius qui m'a conseillé l'endroit, hier soir. Attends que je l'attrape, lui...

J'étouffai un rire, puis la dame qui nous avait accueilli vint nous demander notre commande.

—On va prendre deux chocolats chauds, dit James.

—Parfait! Et, jeune homme, chuchota-t-elle en s'approchant de James, prenez soin d'elle, elle est bien jolie! finit-elle en ricanant.

James, conscient que j'avais tout entendu, me sourit. Je détournai le regard, sentant mes joues virer au rouge. La femme s'éloigna en jetant un regard complice à James. Quelques instants plus tard, elle réapparut avec deux tasses remplies de chocolat chaud à ras-bord.

—Voilà pour vous deux! dit-elle avec son sourire bienveillant.

Je remarquai que le regard de James était dirigé vers la fenêtre. Il murmura "Oh, c'est pas vrai..." et je regardai à mon tour la fenêtre. Un rat était perché sur le bord, et il nous fixait intensément. Madame Pieddodu s'empara d'un balai en se précipita vers la petite bête. Celle-ci s'enfuit, mais j'étais sûre qu'elle nous adressa un clin d'oeil avant de disparaitre. Ne me demandez pas comment, je n'ai aucune idée de comment un rat peut faire un clin d'oeil, mais c'était l'impression que j'avais ressentie. Je me tournai vers James. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air embarrassé. Je l'ignorai -peut-être avait-il peur des rats?- et pris une gorgée de ma boisson. Elle était chaude sans être brûlante, la température parfaite. Je dégustai mon chocolat chaud puis demandai à James:

—Dis, comment tu savais que j'adore le chocolat chaud?

—C'est marrant, tu me demandes ça en faisant comme si je te connaissais pas! Répondit le jeune homme.

—Mais... tu ne me connais pas, justement.

—Je te connais bien plus que ce que tu crois, Lily Evans.

Sa tasse cachait sa bouche alors qu'il continua à boire, mais ses yeux étaient fixés droit dans les miens. Il savait bien que ça m'intimidait, et c'est pour cela que je soutins son regard. Il finit de boire son chocolat chaud et posa sa tasse, laissant apparaitre son sourire. Je ne sus pas deviner si c'était un sourire charmeur ou moqueur. Peut-être que c'était parce que les deux étaient si semblables...

Un peu après, Madame Pieddodu s'approcha de nous pour nous donner la facture, et je sortis mon portefeuille.

—Lily, ne sois pas ridicule! C'est moi qui paie, dit-il en sortant son argent.

—Oh, un vrai gentleman! C'est aussi pour ça que tu m'as fait passer la première en entrant, j'imagine...

Ça, c'était un sous-entendu pour dire "Je t'ai vu regarder mes fesses, James Potter." , et à la vue du regard qu'il me lança, je déduis qu'il avait compris.

—Hum. Tenez, six mornilles et deux noises, dit-il en tendant les pièces à la dame.

Puis nous sortîmes de la place en disant au revoir à Madame Pieddodu, qui rétorqua:

—N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, jeune homme!

—Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en souviendrai!

On mit les pieds dehors, et le froid se fit immédiatement ressentir. James consulta sa montre.

—Il est bientôt onze heures. Il y a un truc que tu veux faire avant d'aller manger?

Je réfléchis, puis lui proposai d'aller au magasin de farces et attrapes, Zonko. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage. J'étais au courant que James et ses amis devaient être des habitués de cette boutique, et j'y étais moi-même allée une ou deux fois, il y a de ça quelques années. On marcha donc jusqu'au chaleureux magasin, où nous croisâmes plusieurs élèves que nous connaissions. Remus et Sirius s'y trouvaient justement, et James les approcha, les poings serrés.

—Peter est pas avec vous, dit-il sèchement.

La phrase qu'il venait de dire aurait pu être une question, mais avec le ton sec que James avait pris, il était clair que c'était une affirmation. Sirius et Remus abordaient des sourires amusés, tandis que j'étais plutôt perplexe face à l'attitude de James.

—Bien vu! Salut, Lily, dit Remus, retenant un fou rire, tandis que Sirius avait déja les larmes aux yeux.

Je les saluai, puis James m'entraina plus loin dans la boutique.

—Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être cons, des fois! S'écria James.

—M'en parle pas, murmurai-je.

James ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour de calmer, puis les rouvrit. Il me sourit.

—Tu veux voir mon truc préféré dans ce magasin?

J'acceptai, et il me pointa du doigt un endroit. Au début, je croyais que c'était vers une étagère basse qu'il voulait que je regarde, mais son doigt pointait une craque au plancher, et je compris.

—Un passage...

Le garçon me regarda, fier de m'impressionner.

—Il mène à la statue de la sorcière borgne, m'expliqua-t-il. Je connais plusieurs passages, mais c'est celui-là que j'utilise le plus. Enfin, avec... euh, laisse tomber.

Je le regardai, intriguée, mais il était clair qu'il ne m'en dirait pas plus, alors je n'insistai pas. On explora le magasin, qui n'avait aucun secret pour James. Il me montra ses objets préférés, et j'en reconnus quelque uns, qui me rappelaient les plaisanteries que lui et ses amis avaient faites au cours des dernières années. Puis, nous sortîmes de la boutique quand nos ventres crièrent famine. James me proposa d'aller aux Trois Balais, et je m'empressai d'accepter. Pendant que nous nous dirigions vers l'auberge, je remarquai que le jeune homme m'avait beaucoup surprise aujourd'hui. Je devais l'admettre, ma petite colère contre lui s'était rapidement dissipée, et il avait été bien moins arrogant que ce que j'avais imaginé... une chose était claire, il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour que je ne regrette pas ma journée passée avec lui.

On pénétra dans le restaurant, qui était rempli d'autres élèves. Ce n'était pas étonnant, j'avais entendu dire que les Trois Balais était très populaire, mais à vrai dire, je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds. Beaucoup d'étudiants nous remarquèrent, surpris de me voir en compagnie de James, mais je n'y portai pas attention. Je pris plutôt place à une des seules tables libres.

—J'imagine que tu vas prendre une bierraubeurre? Demanda James.

Je le regardai, confuse. Un grand sourire se forma sur son visage.

—Lily... ne me dis pas que t'as jamais goûté aux bierraubeurres?

—Euh, et bien... je ne suis jamais venue ici...

Une serveuse vint nous demander ce que nous voulions boire.

—Deux bierraubeurres, s'il-vous-plait! dit James avant que je ne puisse placer un seul mot.

La serveuse repartit, pendant que je me demandai ce que pouvait bien être une "bierraubeurre".

—James! Je peux très bien commander ma propre boisson moi-même! m'écriai-je.

—Désolé, Lily, mais il faut absolument que tu goûtes à ça, répondit simplement James.

Je croisai mes bras et pinçai légèrement ma bouche.

—Tu sais que t'es magnifique quand t'es en colère, Evans?

Je le regardai dans les yeux. J'avais peut-être pensé trop vite au sujet de l'arrogance...

La serveuse nous apporta nos bierraubeurres, et je pris la mienne puis l'approchai lentement de ma bouche. J'avalai une minuscule gorgée sous le regard amusé mais attentif de James. Puis, j'en pris une autre, puis une troisième. Enfin, je me décidai à reposer mon verre.

—Avoue que t'adore ça!

Je ne répondis pas, mais ne pus retenir un sourire honteux.

—Je t'avais dit que je te connais bien plus que tu crois, dit James, l'air satisfait.

Peu après, la serveuse nous apporta le plat du jour, qui consistait d'une délicieuse soupe aux légumes qui nous réchauffa le coeur malgré la température hivernale. Il fallait dire qu'à la mi-janvier, il ne faisait pas très chaud!

—C'est bon, non? me demanda James, ayant à peine avalé sa bouchée.

Je confirmai ses paroles d'un hochement de tête, la bouche pleine. On termina de manger, puis on s'attaqua au dessert, du pudding. Une fois que nous eûmes finit de nous régaler, la serveuse nous apporte la facture. Évidemment, James paya mon repas, malgré mes protestations.

—James, tu as déjà payé chez Madame Pieddodu, je me sens mal de te laisser tout payer maintenant aussi!

—Arrêêête, Lily! C'est toujours le garçon qui paie, dans les rendez-vous galants, dit-il, sachant très bien que ça me frustrerait.

—James.

Il me regarda avec un grand sourire angélique.

—Oui?

—Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant.

—Que veux-tu que ce soit, alors? demanda-t-il en tendant les pièces à la serveuse.

James et moi nous levâmes et commencèrent à marcher vers la sortie, sous les yeux amusés des autres clients.

—Un rendez-vous... forcé!

—Tu sais quoi? Je suis sûr que tu fais semblant. Tu prétends que tu n'as pas envie d'être avec moi, mais jusqu'à date, tu dois avouer que tu ne t'es pas ennuyée!

James me regardait, plus sérieux. Il avait vraiment l'air de tenir à ce que je dise que j'avais apprécié mon avant-midi.

—T'as pas tord... c'était amusant... je pense même que je remettrais ça, avouai-je.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'illuminèrent, et il sourit, vraiment heureux de mes aveux.

—N'importe quand, dit-il. J'ai adoré ma matinée aussi.

Je souris discrètement en poussant la porte des Trois Balais. En sortant, une masse me sauta dessus, et il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour réaliser que cette grosse boule de poils noirs était en réalité un chien. Je m'accroupis et me mis à le caresser, sous le regard interloqué de James. Le chien me regarda dans les yeux, et je ressentis une étrange sensation, comme si j'avais déjà vu son air enjoué ailleurs. Il me laissa gratter son cou, puis sauta sur James en aboyant, voulant de l'attention de sa part aussi, mais celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de flatter la créature et le regarda, toujours l'air ébahi sur le visage. C'était bizarre, comme si James trouvait la présence du chien complètement farfelue, il avait l'air outré qu'un animal se promène dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Nous avions pourtant vu un rat, plus tôt ce matin!

Le chien revint vers moi, agitant la queue. Je le caressai encore un peu, puis on s'éloigna. James ne disait toujours rien, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait pas aimé l'intervention du chien. Je voulus donc détendre l'atmosphère en proposant de se rendre chez Honeydukes. James accepta mon offre, et on marcha jusqu'au fameux magasin de confiseries. À une dizaine de mètres de la boutique, les délicieuses odeurs nous mirent l'eau à la bouche. Nous entrâmes et je fus aussitôt subjuguée par les délicieuses sucreries qui m'entouraient. Je me choisis une boîte de dragées surprises, tandis que James dévalisa l'étagère des chocogrenouilles. Il prit aussi une sucette en forme de coeur à saveur de fraise. Je faillis en prendre une aussi, mais je me retins, ne voulant pas dépenser tout mon argent pour des bonbons. À la caisse, James s'empara de mes dragées et les mit avec ses achats.

—Ah non! C'est juste des dragées, je peux payer au moins ça! protestai-je, en me doutant bien que James trouverait encore une excuse.

—C'est ton anniversaire dans environ deux semaines, tu peux bien te laisser gâter!

Je soupirai et cachai mon étonnement face au fait qu'il savait la date de mon anniversaire.

—Ah, et la sucette, c'est pour toi.

C'était donc pour ça, la forme de coeur...

James paya donc pour la troisième fois, puis nous sortîmes du magasin. Il me tendit ma boîte de dragées et la sucette. Il croqua dans une chocogrenouille.

—Bon... il y a quelque chose que tu veux faire? demandai-je.

—Oui, dit-il mystérieusement, mais je le gardais pour la fin.

Il commença à marcher et je le suivis. Il me mena jusqu'à l'autre bout du village. Enfin, lorsque nous fûmes sur un pont qui passait au dessus d'une petite rivière gelée par ce temps de l'année, il s'arrêta. Je regardai par dessus le pont. Le paysage qui s'offrait à nous était magnifique. À quelques centaines de mètres se trouvait la cabane hurlante, et derrière, des montagnes à couper le souffle. On resta plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, simplement à observer. Puis, je réalisai que le froid me faisait trembler. Je n'avais pas pensé à emmener mes gants... James remarqua que je tremblais de froid.

—Tu veux rentrer? demanda-t-il.

—Non... c'est beau, je veux rester encore un peu.

Je dirigeai mes yeux vers le paysage, et sentis une main chaude effleurer mes doigts gelés. Surprise, je sursautai, mais laissai la main de James se glisser dans la mienne. J'eus même l'audace de me rapprocher de lui et d'accoter ma tête sur son épaule, ce qui ne sembla pas lui déplaire. Soudainement, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un peu moins froid. Je sentis même une chaleur envahir mon corps, et levai les yeux vers James, qui me sourit.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demandai-je.

—Rien... t'es magnifique, Evans.

Je sentis mes joues rougir, sachant que ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Quelques minutes plus tard, on se mit en route pour retourner à Poudlard.

oOo

Une fois à l'école, nous nous rendîmes jusqu'à la salle commune, qui était vide. Il me suivit jusqu'aux escaliers du dortoir des filles.

—Alors, tu regrettes rien? demanda-t-il, ayant retrouvé son sourire moqueur.

—En fait, oui, il y a un truc.

—Ah? Quoi donc?

—De ne pas avoir accepté plus tôt!

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un baiser sur la joue, puis commençai à monter les escaliers, en faisant un dernier sourire à James, qui me fixait, totalement pris au dépourvu. J'avais enfin eu le dernier mot!

Une fois dans le dortoir, je m'écrasai sur mon lit. Comment pourrais-je bien raconter tout ça à Alice?


End file.
